Kambai!
by MissKeith
Summary: Naruto,Sakura and a small group of their ninja friends decide they are old enough to end a hard days work by going out like adults to a bar, but was it such good idea bringing along...Rock Lee?


Kambai!

The sun is slowly setting on another day. And as the sun goes down, it gives certain ninja's the opportunity to rise into a joyous gathering. Tonight only five of them can make it, but they are as close as friends get either way. Most of them have grown up together, everyone has seen everyone else at their lowest point and no one is safe from embarrassing stories.

"And then they got pushed together and had their first kiss." Ino laughs, raising her dainty hand to her chin. "It was hilarious."

Naruto, who is in front of the group looks back with a scowl on his face. That is definitely not his favorite memory. Never in all his life had he the urge to brush his teeth and bathe until the day he accidentally kissed Sasuke. Bleck. Ino giggles as she turns her attention back to her friend Sakura.

"It's nice to be out like adults, talking about the old days." She comments.

"We're not that old, Ino." Sakura laughs, looking over at Naruto and still seeing a child that has just grown a few inches. "But, I am glad that we are old enough to finally go to the Gambai. I hear that place is so nice, but you have to be old enough to drink just to get in the door."

Suddenly Lee jumps between the girls, his round eyes wide with worry. He addresses Sakura as he verbalizes his concern.

"Sakura, am I correct in assuming the Gambai…is a bar?" He quivers.

"Uh…" She sweats as he gets closer to her. "Yes…it's kinda, a bar." She slowly admits despite Ino's glare.

"Sakura, why did you not tell me…why did no one tell me?" He questions, looking around at everyone as they coincidentally become occupied with signs and birds. "Gai sensei forbade me from entering a bar." He stops for a moment to think. "I'm still not sure why…but he always tells me not to ever, ever, ever, ever go into a bar or drink alcohol. Maybe it…" A thought pops into his head and he enthusiastically begins to write in his tattered old notebook.

"Lee." Sakura interrupts, placing her hand on his notebook and pushing away from his face. "Relax. We did not tell you because you would have told Gai and he would not have let you come, okay."

"So…then, you…" Hs face slowly grown a wide, grin as his eyes become love-struck. "Y-You wanted me to come, Sakura-chan! That's so touching." He sobs, earning an odd look from everyone…especially Neji.

"Stop that Lee. Act like you have some sense will you?" His monotone voce comments.

"Hey, this is the place!" Naruto shouts as he runs for the door. "I'm going to be the first one inside!"

Hearing a challenge, Lee runs past Sakura and Ino to catch Naruto. The two girls squeal as their hair bellows in his fierce wind. Lee reaches the door before Naruto and gives the grouchy loser a thumbs up for effort before stepping aside to hold the door open.

"Naruto, my pleasure as the victor." He says. "Neji, …Ino. Sa-ku-ra." He smiles awkwardly as she walks by him, waiting until she is fully inside before following.

He notices something he wishes he can forget. A small scar on her right arm that has already faded to nothing noticeable, but is still glowing with a painful memory. Lee is reminded of how only a month ago he almost lost his beloved Sakura. One kick diverted the kunai enough to graze her arm instead of her heart, but even that was too close. A promise is something to keep to the one you love, and the poison on that dart almost ripped Lee's eternal promise into a worthless proclamation carved on the dirtiest bathroom stall.

"Lee." Her soft voice calls. "Hurry up bushy brows!" She yells as he seems lost in thought.

"Oh. I apologize." He bows before striding to catch up to the group.

Sakura searches for a seat, up on her tip toes with her hand over her eyes like a visor. Lee blushes as he inwardly finds her action adorable. Naruto looks over at Lee out of the corner of his eye with a snarl on his lips. Neji stares forwards at nothing in particular, he's here to watch Lee. Ino squeaks with joy as she spies something apparently very interesting and snatches the attention of her friends.

"I want a drink." Ino says as she points to the bar.

"Jumping right into adulthood aren't we?" Neji sarcastically comments.

"Might be my first time here, but I know how to hold my sake." She gloats with a challenging glare.

"I bet you do." Sakura grumbles under her breath.

"I want some food." Naruto exclaims as he looks around. "Where do I order? Do we just sit, or what?"

A brown haired woman walks up to the group. She smiles after sizing them up. Too many youngsters try to sneak into this particular bar, but this group appears old enough without much inspection. Besides, one of them is wearing a jounin vest and they look tame enough. Waving her hand, she gestures for the group to follow her and leads them through a sea of happy drinkers to a table near the back. Ino is the first to jump into a chair, followed by Naruto who sits one seat over to Ino's left and Neji who sits next to Naruto rather than next to Ino. Despite not being able to sit next to her Lee jumps in front of Sakura and hastily pulls her chair out for her, which causes an uproar from Naruto who springs up in protest.

"H-Hey bushy brows! I was going to do that!" He growls as he tries to yank the back of the chair out of Lee's hands.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura growls, threatening him with her fist. "Just let Lee be a frigg'n gentleman without you making a fuss. If you wanted to pull my chair out, then you should have done it before seating yourself." She smiles as Naruto sits backdown and Lee gently pushes her chair towards the table. "Thank you Lee, though you really don't have to."

"If you would allow me to carry you, I would not permit you to walk, Sakura-chan!" He cries as tears of joy run down his face.

He really is a melodramatic fellow.

"Waitress?" Ino calls with a giddy wave of her hand. "Can I get some sake and an order of dumplings?"

The waitress smiles oddly as she jots down the order. Perhaps she has made a slight mistake in letting this group into the bar. She turns to Sakura and nods to receive her order. Lee watches as his friends each order their meals. He briefly looks across the table as Sakura politely orders her food and drink and begins to wonder what he should get. Going out is a luxury he does not get to have too often as Gai sensei often says it spoils a ninja's sense of survival. He looks solemnly down at the order with no idea of what to order. A squawk from Naruto adverts Lee's tiring eyes from the menu.

"Please give me two large bowls of noodles and an order of dumplings…none of that sake stuff, but some milk or whatever would be great!" He shouts with an outdoor voice that forces Sakura to cover her ears. "And uh…can I have some…uh…"

Naruto leans into Sakura as he shouts his order. Narrowing his eyes, Lee wishes he can sit next to the beautiful ninja, but on the bright side if he was to be sitting next to her he could not see her beautiful face. Neji looks over at Lee, picking up without much thought as to what the taijutsu genius is thinking about as his face slowly develops a pink hue. He nudges Lee as the colors get distracting. Shaking his head, Lee realizes that it s his turn to order next. Luckily, Neji has not yet ordered so Lee leans over to him hoping to get an idea of what to order based on his thoughts.

"Just a minute mam?" He politely asks and she nods. "Neji?" He whispers.

"What?" Neji sighs.

"What are you getting." Lee asks.

"Order something yourself. You don't need to copy me." He grumbles.

The waitress looks over at Lee with an unsure smile. This guy looks…odd. She lifts up her notepad shakily, unable to take her eyes off of his weird eyes and eyebrows. Still unsure of what to get, Lee absent mindedly speak aloud to his friend and rival, Neji.

"Everyone has gotten drinks. Perhaps we should have drinks too, huh Neji?" Lee comments, looking over at his teammate with an unsure smile, yet hoping to get an answer now that he has spoken aloud. "I know Gai sensei said not to…but it is a special occasion." He offers Neji. "Perhaps this once…"

Everyone freezes in place as there skin grows paler and paler. Naruto spits his water out and Sakura leans back in her chair, ready to run. Ino shivers at the rumors she has heard about the infamous drunken master and Neji who has seen him in action simply scoots to the edge of his seat, ready to run for his life. Lee looks around the table, confused. He opens his mouth to make an order when Sakura throws her hand forward.

"Lee wait!" She screams. "Sake is not good for training…Gai would be very disappointed if you drank some." She tries.

"Oh." Lee nods, not thinking twice about taking Sakura's advice, just doing what she says. "I will have whatever beverage you have that is not Sake." He smiles. "And an order of curry as spicy as you can make it please."

The waitress looks at Neji with a slightly friendlier smile. He looks ahead at a wall as he makes his order.

"Sake and a salmon bowl."

Lee and everyone else looks over at Neji with surprise. Feeling even more left out than before, Lee sinks his head into his shoulders. Inside he feels a little betrayed, but Sakura already advised him not to drink and he would never dream of going against her words.

"Lee."

It's her and he looks up trying to mask his melancholy mood with a half-hearted smile.

"Sakura?" He asks, raising a bushy brow in question.

"What's the matter with you? You're so out of it lately?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah…you do seem a little spacey." Ino comments. "Finally realized that Sakura's never going to date you?" She sneers.

"Ino." Sakura grumbles as she gently steps on her friends foot under the table.

Sakura may not want to date Lee, but she does not want to crush his spirit. He is the kind of guy she admires, works himself to death in order to match those born with natural talent. Lee lives up to his promises, which s rare of anyone. Respect and admire but not love, Sakura has a special place in her heart for him much like her sisterly love towards Naruto. No one can deny, he is an amazing guy…but, he's still a weird guy none the less. Borderline obsessor over the pink haired flower, but he will break every bone and tear every muscle to protect her.

"Last month." Lee quietly mumbles to himself, earning silence from his friends. "It was my fault that you got sick." He looks up at Sakura and she holds her breath. "I…I never got to apologize. When you could remember…" He looks down at the table in shame.

Sakura recalls her tragic stay in the hospital she worked at nearly every day. Tsunade took very good care of her, but the poison was strong and took nearly a week to work out of her system. The experience was painful and in honesty Sakura had thought she was going to die. Everyone visited her, but Lee had come everyday as he added jogging to the hospital to his training regime. She still has the flowers he gave her, picked himself in a glass jar on her kitchen table.

"Missions come and go. You should not put so much focus on one mishap." Neji calmly notes, looking over at Lee.

"Ninja's are constantly in danger…that's the life. And…" Naruto pauses, thinking of Sasuke. "…you can't, save everyone."

The table falls bitterly silent. Ino looks around at the solemn faces slowly. Sakura meets her gaze with a concerned expression. Naruto tilts his head towards Lee. Neji briefly looks down at a glass of water and watches the light shine off of the liquid. Taking in a shallow breath, Lee looks up at Sakura. She smiles and gives him a slight nod, opening him up to speak.

"I am sorry Sakura…I nearly broke my promise to you." He finally says.

"Almost, Lee. You were still there to protect me." She gives him a gentle, warm smile. "If not for you I likely would not be able to enjoy this lovely evening today. I forgive you." She adds, knowing she had to be direct with him.

Lee's cheeks slowly turn pink at the endearing comment. Behind him, the waitress arrives with the food and tray of drinks all balanced on her arms. He looks at her in slight awe and jumps up to help her. Sakura ushers Lee back into his seat with her soft words. He's such a gentleman.

"Yippie." Ino cheers as she takes a sip of her drink. "So, I know we weren't the only guys invited. Where's sandman, fatty and the missing member of team Gai." She chuckles.

"Oh, TenTen had a previous engagement." Lee comments as he watches everyone receive their food.

"Choji has a new tradition." Naruto breaths after a long swig of milk. "He goes to this all-you-can-eat place on this particular day once a month." He rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Only fatty would have a date like that!"

Everyone shares a decent laugh. But, one person who was invited is still missing and everyone turns to Rock Lee for answers. He looks around the table of critical eyes, starring as f he is holding something back.

"I do not know where Gaara-san is." He comments, lifting his glass. "He left on a mission some time ago and…has yet to return."

"He's tried decent enough to atone for what he almost did to you." Ino says out of nowhere. "Gaara has changed a lot I hear…I suppose he's protecting his people." She folds her hands together and smiles gently.

"It's a good thought, knowing that people like him can find peace." Sakura whispers. "Lee?"

"Yes?" He asks, trying to shake that image of the sand crushing his bones out of his head. "Sakura?"

"You were very brave."

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Yeah." Naruto grabs the spotlight as everyone, even Neji turns to hear what he has to say. "You really inspired me. A dropout can defeat a genius with hard work…I'll never forget that." He smiles. "And Neji, you were wrong. Destiny hides talent deep in some people, like Lee. It takes something big sometimes for them to realize how special they are and surviving the surgery…well, you proved everyone who thought you were foolish wrong bushy brows."

Lee wipes his nose with his sleeve as tears of joy well up in his round eyes. He will not cry though, not in front of Sakura and Neji.

"Enough will the mushy stuff…lets eat and drink before it get cold." Ino breaks the silence and everyone digs into their meals.

Everyone but Lee who excuses himself to use the restroom.

--

Lee looks down at his barely touched milk and sighs. Everyone else has had a few drinks and seem very happy. Sakura and Ino are talking up a storm and giggling like the school girls they once were, Naruto is still digging in his fourth bowl of noodles and Neji looks a little from his two small glasses, though he hardly shows it. Looking down again at his drink, Lee wonders what the sake tastes like.

"What's up bushy brows?" Naruto comments through a mouthful of noodles. "You look a little long faced."

"I…" Lee begins, but decides to lie, well half a lie. "I trained very hard today. I am just a little tired." He smiles weakly.

"Oh, don't be so sad, L-Lee-kun." Sakura chimes, her cheeks pink. "Here…how-hick-about…I give, you a kiss- huh? W-Would that, make you…dwop the pwuppy dawg eyes?" She slurs, as she holds her arms out to him.

Lee's face ignites in a bright red hue as Sakura puckers her lips. She then smiles and starts laughing with Ino about large eyebrows. Confused, Lee looks over at Neji for answers. Neji turns his pearl white eyes towards Lee exasperated.

"Don't read into what they say. Alcohol makes people act besides themselves." He comments, looking over at the giggling girls.

"They look like they are having fun though. Alcohol seems to lift ones troubles." Lee says almost to himself.

"It only dulls the pain." Neji mumbles, his mind somewhere else when he says it as he takes a sip of his drink.

Lee quirks his head. The effect seems to be different depending on the person. He wonders what Naruto would be like if he were to drink. The young blonde is still digging in his nearly empty bowl for noodles as Lee leans to his right to ask him a question.

"How come you are not drinking Naruto?"

"I've seen Jiraiya on that stuff too many times." He bellows through a mouth full of noodles. "I don't want any of it yet."

"Hm…" Lee wonders inwardly what the 'it' could be, but after a pauses figures it is the side effects of the drink.

"We…We're going to the-hick-bar!" Sakura exclaims. "Ino says the good stuffs up there."

"Yeah." Ino sighs as she leans halfway onto the table. "We'll be back in a bit, you can have man-talk-psh!" She laughs through her teeth as she gets to her feet. "Come on pinky."

"Yeah." Sakura smiles, finding her legs a little rubbery as she tries to stand.

"Don't you think you should take it easy Sakura?" Naruto comments a little concerned. "You've had quite a few drinks already…"

"Relax Naruto." Sakura giggles. "Everything I'm drinking's deluded…I'm fine!" She laughs as she nearly stumbles over her own two feet.

Naruto watches his friend take off for the bar. The two girls walk in between tables and earn a descent amount of stares from older men. Neji narrows his eyes as one man in particular gets up from his seat and follows the two girls. Yeah, they are acting giddy, but that's just how girlfriends are when they get together. They'll be sane enough to know they're scared when a burly drunk tries to hit on them. Neji leans over to Lee, keeping his eyes on the girls as he does so..

"Go with the girls and keep an eye on them." It sounds like an order, but Lee knows Neji is just concerned.

The girls sit side by side at the bar and order a couple of drinks. They smile beaming grins as the beverages are placed in front of them. Lee cautiously sits besides the two girls, feeling awkwardly out of place among the good timers. He rests his head in his hands and listens to the sounds around him for a moment. This place was quiet, but the happy hour has made everyone forget their indoor voices at this point. Sakura and Ino giggle, as they race to finish another glass of heaven knows what. Sighing, Lee rests his rounded face in his wrapped palm and yawns with boredom. Sakura leans back and the fragrance of her pink hair is his only compensation. Not a bad trade actually.

"May I please have a glass of water?" Lee asks the bartender, who stares with an irritated glare as he fills a glass with warm tap water.

The cup is shoved into Lee's fumbling hands. Everything about this enclosed alcohol riddled place is puzzling indeed. At times Gai sensei would mention going to a bar in order to catch up with Kakashi, even though every restaurant carries sake. Something about the environment he inwardly guesses. After sipping his water Lee sets the glass down and looks back towards the table. Neji's eyes are closed. Inwardly, Lee figures that the drinks made him tired though he wonders how Neji can sleep with Naruto slurping that ramen so close to him.

"H-Hey." Sakura chimes as she turns to Lee, a fresh glass in her hand. "Do you want to know a secret?" Her voice lowers to a whisper and Lee leans in to hear. "Ino is actually a natural blonde, but I told people she's a brunet!" She laughs. "Which is silly cause she's totally a-hick-blonde…"

"Uhh…" Lee leans over to see that Ino has passed out and apparently cannot hold her alcohol as well as she claimed. "Perhaps we should retur-"

"Lee. We just sat down." Sakura wines, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but this area is-"

"Hey there princess." A man with a thick voice cuts off Lee and addresses Sakura. "You're really cute! How about you come sit with me and my friends and have a good time?" He offers.

Lee looks at the designated table with narrowed eyes. None of the men sitting there look trustworthy, in fact most already look tipped off. He glares at the man as he spins around in his stool and outstretches a flat palm. His voice is calm yet threatening.

"No thank you, sir." He answers.

"Hey there-ah!" He jumps as he sees Lee's odd face contorted through his waving vision. "Man…yer one ugly dude." He comments. "Anyways, I wasn't askn you…I was askn the pretty little lady. She can answer for herself." He smiles as he reaches his hand out to touch her.

This does not settle well with the overprotective ninja as Lee intercepts the older man's wrist and redirects the force. He sends him stumbling back a step. His round eyes narrow as a warning the drunken woman-hounder hardly gets due to his current state. Sakura leans back against the bar as the thickness of the air around them seems to bring a little sense back into her. Ino slowly opens an eye as the man begins cursing at Lee. Sakura can see Lee tensing his hands and even in her state she knows that means he is anticipating a fight. Setting her glass down absent mindedly next to his, she leans over to him. She knows he will not strike first, so she reaches out and gently grabs the material on his arm.

"Lee-kun…let's just go back to…the table." It is hard for her to think straight, but she can still recognize the relief in his eyes.

"Yes-" He freezes as the man somehow slips into his seat. "Excuse me." He nearly growls, looking over his shoulder at the drunk.

The drunk is sitting in Lee's chair trying to order a drink. Before he can receive the order, Sakura punches him off of the stool with a devilish grin. The man flies back into his table of friends who laugh at his misfortune. The guys eyes narrow in anger as he catches his breath. Smiling Sakura pats the seat, wanting Lee to sit down.

"Why can't…ev-every guy be a gentleman like you?" She manages to get out with a smile. "A cheers and then we go back to Naruto and Neji." She promises.

The influence is enough to allow her to say such things she would otherwise be too reluctant to say sober. Luckily she can think decently, though if the green beast were not here to remind her of the danger she could have forgotten her own strength. Lee smiles and reaches for his glass as Sakura timidly proposes a toast with her flushed pink cheeks.

"To youth." she cheers.

"To youth!" He exclaims.

"To friends!" Sakura laughs.

"Kambai!" He cheers softly before letting the liquid slide down his throat.

"Yes…Kamba-" She freezes as she sips a glass of what tastes like water. "What?" After taking another sip and another and another and thinking rather hard on exactly what is in her glass Sakura looks over at Lee as he tips his cup higher and higher into the air. "If this is…then that is…damn. Lee!" She shouts just as he slams the glass back down on the counter. "Oh no."

"That was good water…" He swoons back against the counter as his cheeks develop a light pink hue. "-hick-"

"Lee?" Sakura questions as she notices Lee has his head dropped into his chest which rises and falls slowly. "Lee…you feeling okay? Did you fall asleep?" She asks, surprised when he softly shakes his head instead of breaking hers open.

"Sakura…come here." His voice is soft but slightly off.

Sakura holds still for a moment, her hands clenched in her lap. She shifts her eyes back to Ino, asleep on the counter and then looks back at the shrugged Lee. Inside she is afraid because of all the horror stories she has heard about him when he is drunk, but cautiously leans in anyway. Better to appease him then make him angry. Never before has she noticed how Lee smells so much like earth and wood than when the stench of alcohol on his breath reaches her nose.

"Lee…what's the mat-" Sakura is cut off mid sentence as Lee leans over and pushes his mouth over hers. "Lee!" Her frustrated scream is muffled as he clings to her flailing form.

After a good minute of wriggling, she manages to pull free. Their interlocked lips make a soft popping noise as they separate.

"Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" He laughs madly as he spins around in his chair.

"What the hell?" She coughs, leaning back and accidentally pushing him off of his stool.

Lee tumbles towards the ground, but somehow lands on his feet. His head remains down for a moments as he rises swaying back and forth with both kneecaps bending in towards each other. Sakura squeals as he suddenly lifts his head up to reveal a large goofy grin, whitted-out eyes and flushed cheeks. Lee strides one good step towards Sakura with his arms outstretched.

"Sakura! My love! My beautiful cherry blossom princess!" He cries happily with tears pouring down his face. "Kiss me! Kiss me!" He begs as he runs at her. "KISS ME!"

Because she is slightly intoxicated, Sakura can still manage jumping up onto the counter to evade his 'attack'. Sweat dropping, she leaps off of the counter as he makes a dive for her and then spins around him as he grabs onto the edge of the counter with his hands and attempts to snatch her with his legs. Landing in her seat, she watches him spin to the floor like a dying tornado. Padding her face, Sakura takes in a deep breath. Next to her, Ino finally stirs.

"S-Sakura?" She mumbles. "Who's yelling kiss me?"

"Ino! Get your ass up and save me!" Sakura screams as she shakes her friend violently. "Lee kissed me…he's trying to kiss me again!" Sakura throws Ino out in front of her to take an unexpected attack from Lee, but he spins around her and kisses Sakura on the cheek. "Ah! Lee leave me alone!" She screams as she violently rubs the spot where his chapped lips touched her.

"You know when you do that…you're rubbing it in right?" Ino mumbles with her forehead flat on the counter.

Sakura drops her hand and sticks out her tongue.

"No! No!" Lee whines as he sways back and forth like a reed in the wind. "Please-hick-do not be so cruel! Please!" Tears stream down his face as he begs on his knees in the seat of the stool. "Waaaa…Aa-hick-aaaa!"

"Okay!" Sakura shouts as Lee leaps forwards and grabs onto her legs. "But you have to behave yourself, Lee." He starts rubbing his face against her leg and she idly kicks him. "Cut that out!"

"You shouldn't do that." Ino mumbles with tired eyes. "If he gets upset with you he can snap your neck." And with that she closes her eyes and drifts into a light sleep. "Like a little pink tooth pick."

Sakura gently guides Lee back onto his own stool. He has such an odd expression on his face…almost cute. Almost. The corners of his mouth are spread cheek to cheek and flushed pink. But, what strikes her as odd are his eyes and how full of life they are. Lee just seems so whimsical, it is hard to think of him as being the ultimate battle-ninja. But, with a style titled drunken fist perhaps that is the whole idea, to make your opponents misjudge you. Lee twitches his feet as he bounces up and down in his seat. So much energy and nothing to do to burn it all off.

"Give me whatever you gave him." Sakura waves her hand at the bartender. "And uh, get him some water please. Delude him." She narrows her eyes in annoyance as Lee jumps at her again, but is blocked by her extended foot. "Down boy."

"But…I want to kiss you!" He says, narrowing is half-lit eyes. "Sakura!"

"Stop it Lee! Cut it out. I don't want to kiss you! I don't like you like that already!"

He stops, his arms fall limp at his sides as his head drops into his head. Truly, no one could look more pathetic. Sakura hesitates at first, but extends at first her outstretched fingers into an open palm, which she gently sets atop his drooping head. A small sound hits Sakura's ears and she freezes. Looking down she can see a small wet spot directly below Lee's face. Watching him shiver for a second, Sakura sees a small shimmering drop fall to the floor. Lee is crying.

"You should say something." Ino moans as she rests her head in her arms.

"Fall asleep or wake up and help me already!" Sakura hisses. "Lee…" Her voice becomes softer, but a little shaky from her irritation at the subject. "Lee…look-"

All noise ceases to exist and everything slows down. Sakura can see only white as a pair of strong, slightly forceful lips push against her soft unprepared mouth. How clear does she have to make herself? Blinking hard, Sakura tries to clear her mind as a fuzzy feeling is birthed in her stomach. Mind under the influence of the alcohol, Sakura fades in and out of reality for a moment as her rag doll body is yanked into his strong arms and cradled against his hard chest. Obviously, Lee does not know how to kiss to save his life as he merely crushes his lips over Sakura's while keeping her in a tight hold. His eyes are shut tighter than the safe containing the answers to a woman's heart. All he wants is her love, but with her body twitching against him while in his crushing grasp…he finds his mind wandering to other wants.

"I love you Sakura-chan." He huskily whispers. "I will protect you till the day I die…I promise." He gently tucks her head into his chest and squeezes her as if he will never see her again. "I will-hick-always love you."

"Lee…" Sakura feels his body grow heavy and quickly discovers that he is asleep. "Good thing that drink was pretty deluded…Oh, Lee…why can't you just accept that I don't love you? Right now your actions aren't your own so I'll let you slide for now and hit you later, but I'm having a serious talk with you tomorrow." She scold him gently though he cannot hear her and tries to slide out of his hug, but he only tightens his hold when she tries to wiggle free. "Darn it. Ino." She whispers, leaning back. "Ino go get Naruto and Neji."

"Okay." Ino mumbles as she sits up and rubs her eyes. "Here, have mine." She leans over and sets her drink down in front of Lee with a tired smile. "B-But But don't l-l-l-let Lee have, any…" She warns before falling back onto the counter.

"Great." Sakura sighs, snarling as Lee gently rubs his face against her head. "What a-are you…a cat? Eh." She grumbles.

"No baby. Yer the cat." A voice slurs behind Sakura. "Meow."

Sakura flinches as he grabs her upper arm and tugs. She narrows her eyes as he leans in, some ridiculously strong alcohol on his breath. Shifting in Lee's arms, Sakura manages to awaken the slumbering time bomb in time for his tired eyes to catch the drunk with his hands on Sakura. Lee's eyes pulse and then narrow into daggers and Sakura can feel every muscle under his green jumpsuit tightening. She looks up into his eyes to see them filled with a primal irritation that has never been there before for her to see. Stopping, the drunk man looks down at Lee with a sneer and a small hick-up. His body sways unevenly back and forth as his eyelids droop.

"What're y-you look's at." He chuckles. "You know, you are a…pretty ugly guy." The man does not notice Sakura's widening eyes as he tries to pull her out of Lee's arms.

Sakura inwardly wishes that this guy would just go away. If Lee were sober, he would still pummel this guy for even touching her. Not that Sakura wants this guy anywhere near her, but she does not want Lee to murder him, which s very likely in the state he is in. Lee tightens his hold on Sakura, his narrowed eyes burning with hatred, resentment and humility. When people openly point out his odd look, it hurts him. Usually Lee will not say anything or even acknowledge the pain, but now everything is out on the table. He feels everything a hundred times more powerful than normal in his mind though his body is numb to touch; He kissed Sakura harder than he had intended to, but wanted to feel his lips on hers.

"Lee." Sakura's voice rings above all the noise as she bats the mans hand away. "Lee, l-lets go back to the table…"

"Running away, huh? You little sc-ca-cardycat. You don't really-hick-want to go with this ugly weakling, do you beautiful?" He breathes heavily on the back of her head as he goes to yank on her again, freezing when a strong grip grasps his wrist. "H-Hey? Quite a…grip-hick-you have there ugly."

Lee's voice is calm and ominous. Sakura shivers at how dark and threatening Lee sounds compared to his usually cheery tone.

"Call me-hick-ugly again, and I'll break your wrist." He shoves the man's hand away in such a way that he stumbles back on his butt. "Touch my Sakura-chan again-hick-and I'll break your God damned neck into fairy dust, you fruity drunk bastard." Lee changes his demeanor completely to a cheery happy go lucky smile, which makes the threat a little more concerning as he appears to enjoy the though of snapping this man in two.

"Lee…" Sakura gasps, having never heard Lee curse before.

The drunk wobbles to his feet and runs at Lee, pulling out a concealed knife.

"You little ugly-" He screams as Lee grabs a hold of his wrist and gives it a forceful twist. "Ahh! You Ugly piece of shit-my WRIST!" He screams, as the knife flies to the floor.

Lee spins on the stool, setting Sakura briefly on the counter as he sends the back of his foot across the guy's face. Coming around the second time, Lee scoops Sakura up into his arms before she can blink and cradles her in his grasp. His dark shadowed eyes are narrowed at the screaming drunkard holding his hand.

"Touch my- hick-Sakura-chan again and I'll…rip your-hick-arm off and…s-shove it up your-hick- ass…then snap your fairy neck…" His smile and eyes begin to droop and they shift over to the glass Ino had set down.

"Lee…don't…" Sakura's voice goes unheard as Lee lifts the cup and takes a sip.

"Boy, that made me thirsty! I hope this tastes good. To youth! To Love! To youthful love in youth!" He cheers as he lifts the cup to his lips. "Kambai-"

"God." Sakura groans, slapping her thought to be large forehead.

Hiccupping once, Lee begins swaying back and forth and remains seemingly oblivious to the reinforcement rising just behind him. Sakura's eyes widen as she feels Lee's primal rage suddenly grow as his face reddens. Looking over at the at the men out of the corner of his eye he smiles, enjoying the thought of a fight. Across the bar, Naruto lifts his head at the rising commotion. He looks over at Neji who is fast asleep before digging back into his fresh bowl of noodles. Neji smacks his lips as he slides down in his chair.

--

One of the reinforcements leaps forwards, drawing his fist back. Tilting his head to the side Lee catches the sound of his footsteps and throws an arm back. A cracking noise echoes like thunder as the back of a wrapped hand meets a disgruntled face.

"This is war." Lee hushes, his voice deep in his throat. "You are all after Sakura! My Sakura!" He cries, tears pouring down his face.

"I'm not yours!" She screams, flailing her arms about.

Lee ignores her words completely, thrusting his fist forwards and pointing ahead of himself at a vision of Gai sensei that only he can see. In his eyes, Gai sensei gives him a smile and a thumbs up, approving the battle to come. Of course, these men stand no chance against Rock Lee.

"No one will take the green beast of Konoha's Cherry Blossom!" He screams as he spins around, once again setting Sakura down on the bar counter, a half-lit expression on his face. "Without mercy I will destroy you all with my boundless youth and the POWER OF LOVE!"

Lee grabs the edge of his seat and catapults himself into the air, spinning and throwing powerful kicks everywhere. Landing heavily on his feet, Lee waves from side to side with his hands open and head drooped slightly. The man who was pushed back is in his forties with long hair that he moves away from his busted and bleeding nose. Shock is painted on his face at the strength of the lad, but arrogance, pride and anger fuel him to get into a fighting position. Instantly accepting this as a challenge Lee runs towards the man, swaying to the left but attacking from the right as he slams a hand down to support his foot flying at the man's face again. Ducking, the older man sneers only long enough for Lee to spin around and send his foot flying up into a shattering jaw.

"What the f-" One of his friends screeches as Lee spins on his toes and cracks the man's forehead open with a powerful punch.

None of these bar thugs are real fighters and as Sakura watches a crack form on the drunk's forehead, she gasps in horror at the urgency of the situation. This isn't a fight…it's a slaughter. She tries to jump off the counter, but Lee back flips to her and holds his hand out for her to stay put. His face is so solemn and determined…he thinks he's protecting her. Yet, in his eyes he is not at home…the lights are dim and his body is just reacting foolishly. As flattering as it all is, this is getting dangerous and Sakura does not want anyone to die because he's protecting her. Lee would be crushed if he ever hurt someone who was considerably weaker than him like these bar thugs.

"Lee." She tries to reason with him, grabbing onto his arms. "Lee you need to stop."

"No! Gai sensei would not be proud of me…I would not have pride in myself if anything happened to my beautiful cherry blossom! I will destroy them for they are evil goblin minions!" Fire burns in his eyes as he thrusts his fist into the air.

"But Lee…if you fight them, you'll kill them! And they aren't goblins, you're just drunk!" She tries to reason with him.

"Drunk?" He asks, swaying where he stands. "But I haven't had a drink all night…"

"No Lee, listen to me…you've had two!" She tries to reason.

"Nonsense my beautiful flower." Lee sighs, her words lost in his jumbled mind. "Let us enjoy our youth together Sakura-blossom-chan." Lee swoons as he begins to fade off into a slumber.

He smiles so innocently, his body lithe as it sways and his face rubbery as his flushed cheeks expand with his Cheshire grin. Sakura watches Lee sway to the counter top. A moving figure catches her eye, but before she can draw her kunai.

"Yeah, rest in piece ya little ugly shit!" The voice booms as he raises the object high over his head.

CRACK!

Sakura shrieks, dropping the knife as a chair is slammed against Lee's back.

"No! Lee!" She cries, hanging onto him as his body slumps over her.

He stays still for a frightening moment and it is uncertain whether he is still conscious or not. Sakura clutches at his outfit to keep him up even as the men circle the two. Her head whiplashes back and forth between the ugly brutes. She narrows her eyes for a moment as her fingers clench the green jumpsuit material of Lee's back.

"You're in big trouble little lady." A fat slob with a stain on his shirt grumbles.

"Yeah. We have two friends that need medical attention thanks to you." A tall thin freaky looking guy hisses.

"Speaking of which-hick-…still need a doctor."

"You guys are narcissistic jerks! You got what you deserved! Just leave us alone already." Sakura yells. "And you should be ashamed! No manners at all. Get lost or I'll wake him up and let him kick your sorry ass around the bar." She hisses.

Sakura looks over at the slob who started this whole thing. He still looks so smug, especially with all his friends backing him. He sneers like the jerk he is as he sets his burly hand on his hip.

"What a mouth. Them some big words yer using there too! You must have been the smartest girl in your class, huh?" He asks, rubbing his nose with his free hand. "And your boyfriend's pretty good at martial arts, he must think he's top stuff too. Is that it? You're too good to talk to people like us, you chunin bastards?"

"It's not a matter of that at all for one…I just don't like you because you're a burly drunk." Sakura spats. "And second, he is not boyfriend." Her teeth turn jagged as she growls, for once spooking them enough to take a step back. "Third, he happens to be a jounin. Now go away."

"How about no." He chuckles nervously after looking around at his buddies.

"I wouldn't." Sakura freezes as a knife pins her shirt to the counter. "Hey, that's new." She grumbles as she tries to pull free, but with Lee on her finds it hard to move.

Sakura pulls back as he reaches out to her. Lee twitches and a voice inside of her starts screaming. It is like one of those times when the world slows down but you cannot do anything anyway. When you fall in front of a stadium of people and you can see yourself falling so slowly yet are unable to catch yourself. Right now, Sakura is in that exact situation. And like how it always goes, before she can say a word the idiot roughly grabs her shoulder with his good hand. Her head shakes so slowly as her eyes expand to leaf green saucers as Lee's hand flies up to knock the already warned drunk's away. Angry and half asleep Lee spins around and pulls his fist back…winding it like something Sakura has seen before. Something not good at all.

"No one will touch my Sakura-chan." He whispers.

"Lee I'm fine! NO!"

She screams, but is pushed back by Lee's other hand as he leans forwards with his feet on the post of the stool for exact balance. Eyes blazing with hatred, Lee cracks the man in his lower jaw. Spectators fall completely silent as the limp and disfigured body hit's the floor. Yelling with newfound energy, Lee runs forwards and begins his whirlwind kick at the others when out of nowhere comes a series of precise strikes at his back. Lee wavers in place for a moment as Sakura watches his face contort into pre shock. To him, he feels nothing and suddenly his body has just stopped moving. Limp as a noodle, Lee flails to the floor with wide eyes and twitching fingers. Neji wavers slightly in his stance as he looks at the remaining quivering drunks.

"Lee…you can stop." Neji whispers as he notices his friend trying with all his might to move. "Sakura is safe." He looks back at Sakura and her wide eyes.

The scene is a complete mess. People have left their tables after seeing how wild the young bug eyed boy could be and on top of that, he's possibly just killed someone. Of course, Lee is going to be in serious trouble if the man is in face dead, but for now Neji must concentrate on keeping him restrained and away from people. There are only two faces to the drunk Rock Lee. Giddy and Pissed. Today looks like someone really ticked the guy off…probably over Sakura by the looks of it. He s so protective of her, the alcohol probably intensified his protective nature over the girl. Angered by Lee's weakness Neji narrows his eyes in slight disgust, not finding love to be something to lose your head over, if to think about at all.

"Acho!" Lee screams as he sends his foot fast into Neji's jaw from the ground. "Look at his girly hair sway from my youthful blow!" Lee laughs as he spins to his feet like a tornado. "AH-HAHAHAHA! Dropout!" He laughs between his teeth as his shoulders hunch and shake with his snickering.

Neji flies back into a table. Sakura turns sharply to Lee who is standing on his hand and grinning evilly. He opens his mouth to scream before stepping back and taking care of every one of the assaulter's friends. A few jabs and kicks later they are all unconscious on the floor. Lee's eyes are expressionless as he wavers backwards towards the bar. His knees are buckled together as he raises his arms over his head and screams his victory again. Sakura tries to crawl behind the bar counter to stay out of his sights figuring that if she leaves he might just forget about protecting her and stop. One of the bar tenders taps her shoulder gently as she settles behind the bar. Startled, Sakura whips her head to him and prepares to punch. The young man's large eyes stop Sakura and she lowers her fist.

"Sorry." She reaches over and pushes his head down and out of sight. "Don't let him see you…especially back here with me."

"Miss? He is very scary." The tender whines as he scoots a little bit away from her.

"It appears he really doesn't handle any kind of alcohol well." She sighs.

"Why would you bring someone like him to a bar?" He cries, tears pouring down his face hysterically. "Why?"

"Stop crying. We'll get him under control." Sakura grumbles. "Now be quiet or he'll hear us."

"Miss please go and get your boyfriend under control. I'm really scared."

"BOYFRIEND!?" Sakura screams, waving her arms about her. "He's not my BOYFRIEND!"

Sakura leaps to her feet to catch Lee tipping a table over in the corner of her eye. He looks over at her with sparkling eyes until the bartender peeks his head over the counter. Lee lifts a blood soaked knuckle and grits his teeth. He leaps into the air, flips behind the counter and creates a fight cloud as he starts pummeling the bartender with his fist. Sakura orders him to stop and goes to grab his arm when another tender grabs a hold of hers in an attempt to pull her to safety.

"This guys crazy mam. Run for it." He offers, pulling out a cooking knife.

"You're going to need more than a little knife." Sakura chuckles sarcastically before being lifted into the air and slung on Lee's shoulder. "Lee! Put me down! Stop already!" She looks behind him, noticing the other tender is curled up in a ball crying and sucking his thumb. "Yeah, that poor guy's scarred for life."

"How dare you touch my Sakura-chan." He solemnly grumbles as he begins swaying back and forth. "I will murder you with youth!" Lee brings his fist back as the man squeals, but it never comes down.

"That makes no sense!" The man cries as he falls to his knees.

Lee turns his head to see a blonde boy probably just a little younger than himself starring at him with narrowed blue eyes. Squinting his round eyes, Lee tries to make out the figure but finds his vision blurring. Naruto tightens his grip on Lee's wrist as he feels an annoyed tug. Looking up at Sakura he growls, irritated.

"Bushy brows. Let Sakura go and let's go home." He speaks sternly, not letting Lee's wrist go as he pulls harder.

"You're annoying." Lee mumbles as his foot flies straight up in the air and hits Naruto's face. "Piss off annoying blonde monkey."

Lee spins around with Sakura squealing on his shoulder and with another kick sends Naruto to the floor. Growling, Lee stumbles backwards as he tries to accommodate for the extra weight of Sakura on his shoulder. Naruto grasps at the counter and jumps to his feet with his hand interlocked in a sign. His eyes narrow as he summons four clones. Throwing his finger forwards towards Lee he commands four of them to charge.

"Pin bushy brows down! We must subdue him!" He orders as he creates two more. "You two go and get Sakura-chan away from him!" He smiles a victorious grin as the clones nod and take off towards the disgruntled Lee.

They leap together at Lee who wobbly stumbles around in the small space behind the counter. Using the idea of cutting Lee's movement they cover the front, back and side of Lee by jumping on the counter top. Head swaying, Lee thrusts his fist forwards into the throat of the first clone and then swings his foot back into the groin of another. It screams hoarsely before poofing into a swirly cloud.

"What a surprise…I actually hit them!" Lee laughs madly as two clones jump on his back but stops as one scratches his face. "My face! As if I'm not hideous enough, now Sakura-chan will continue to think I'm UGLY! AHH!" He screams as a small bit of blood trickles from the wound.

"Stop moving around Lee!" A clone grunts as he grabs onto Lee's arm.

"Hold him while I grab Sakura!" The other clone shouts as he tries to pry Sakura from Lee's iron grip.

"Enough! Hey you little annoying pests…get off my back!" Lee yells as he subconsciously unlocks the fourh gate.

His face turns red and his pupils disappear as chakra encases his form, instantly turning the two clones on his back to dust. Sakura shuts her eyes from the heat emanating from Lee's body. It truly is a terrifying thing to be anywhere near him when he fights, especially in the state he is in currently. A clone on the counter grabs Lee's vest in hopes of restraining him, but freezes just long enough to be knocked back into a cloud as he sees the scratch heal. Lee backhands the last duplicates and screams victory to the ceiling. Naruto runs for him and leaps into the air, his foot connecting to Lee's chest.

While stumbling back from the blow Lee catches a figure out of the corner of his eye and allows himself to fall to the floor just as Neji dives for him. Lee catches himself with his free hand and shoots his foot straight up into Neji's gut. Pushing with his planted foot and free hand, Lee flips forwards onto his feet with a Cheshire grin on his flushed face. The flying Naruto hits Neji and they both go flying over the end of the counter and face first into the wall.

"Let that teach you to sneak up on the green beast of Konohaaaaaaaa!" He cheers as he dances back and forth, hugging Sakura on his shoulder. "To youth you annoying…monkey…AHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Suddenly his eyes begin to close and he takes in a deep breath. "Heh…"

"I hope we're done here Lee." Sakura begs. "I…I don't think I can take anymore protecting."

Sakura's eyes are shut tight as she feels Lee swaying more than usual. He hits the counter and falls to the floor asleep with her in his iron grasp. Ino raises her head and yawns quietly. She looks around at the thrashed place and the two bodies stuck in the wall. Leaning over the counter, Ino smiles as Sakura is being cuddled by Lee in his sleep. He looks so peaceful…and almost cute. Almost.

--

(Chapter Talk): All I have to say is review please! And someone please write more LeexSakura, this cou ile's adorable...or maybe I just think so because i'm a hopeless romantic. One more thing, DRUNKEN LEE ROCKS! There is also art based on the one-shot posted on my deviantart account: misskeith.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am not making money off of this in any way.


End file.
